BLAZE
by stormyskye1974
Summary: Ten years after Edward moves away from Bella They are reunited at the opening of The Eclipse Club. Will they be able to rekindle their relationship? or will someone from her past set their world ablaze?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment

prologue

I was asked by my sociology professor once if you could go back in time to change something would you? My answer was a big fat no. Even with all the terrible things that happened in my life it made me who I am. Fate is what we make of the life we are given.

Ten years ago my best friend and boyfriend Edward moved away but not before we were each others first. Do I regret for one moment that I gave him my virginity. Hell no.

Would I change the fact my father died less than a year later. Maybe, but probably not. My father was the chief of police for our small town and he told me once it was an honor and a privilege to die protecting the ones you love and the people who could not defend themselves. And that was how he died protecting three kids and his fiancee Sue. The kids survived. So no I would not change his honor.

Would I change what _he_ did to me. I couldn't even if I wanted to because it was not my fault. It took me five years of counciling to realize that I did nothing wrong. It was all on _him_.

Now don't get me wrong I would love nothing more than for Edward to have never left. My father to have not died. And defiantly to have not been at the mercy of _him_ but then the good stuff wouldn't have happened either.

Rose and Alice Brandon may not have become my best friends and sisters. I would not have gone to a school in Seattle were a music teacher gave me the inspiration to compose my own music. And I certainly would not be opening The Eclipse Club with Rose and Alice in the windy city. Dying is easy but living is harder, but then again wouldn't be worth living if it was.

With a nod of my head the doors are opened let's see what life has to bring me now.

A/N the story will really pick up from here the next chapter Edward and Bella reunite and its all fun and games until the pixie makes you wear heels


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and putting me on the alert

CHAPTER ONE

EPOV

The club was already in full swing as Emmett, Jasper and I made are way to the third floor. The buzz around town was that this place had a hot new band and were actually starting up a Battle of the Bands kind of deal. Jazz was really excited about one of the band members and had dragged us here after a twelve hour shift at the firehouse.

He had met her at the video store not to far from our apartment and had not shut up about her. Emmett had gone so far as to tease him about it because Jazz was usually the quietest of us and now he was acting like a teenage boy about to get laid for the first time. We moved through the throngs of people heading towards the bar. The club was actually one of the coolest that we had been to.

The first floor was like a dance club with strobe lights and a DJ. The second floor reminded him of a sports bar with large flat screen televisions playing all different kinds of sports. This floor was like an old time night club with its own stage. Whoever designed this place was a genius. It catered to a multitude of clientele.

We finally made it to the bar and placed our orders. While we waited for our beers I took a look at the women that were moving to the music. Not a bad turn out for a grand opening. He would not have a problem finding a woman to take home for the night.

"Hey man let's try to find a table. The band should be almost ready to play." Jazz said as he lead them towards the stage. They found an open one and he excused himself to find the girl. Emmett pulled the chair out flipping it around to look out towards the crowd instead of the stage.

"Edward man look at that girl on that table over there. She must already be drunk to be dancing on it." Emmett said loudly as he pointed behind him. Edward turned to see where he was pointing and gasped. No it couldn't be. This girl looked just like Bella. But that was just impossible, right?"You know man that girl reminds me of some one. I'm going to get a closer look." I didn't turn to look at him but rose to go towards her. As I got closer I noticed that her long mahogany hair fell half way down her back. Her face was turned away scanning the crowd.

"Hells Bells is that you?" Emmett bellowed as we got closer. The girl turned and I got a good look at her face. Her face lit up and a smile graced her beautiful face. Bella. Of all the places to find her it was a bar. Bella took a step towards Emmett and slipped. The heels she wore twisted and she started to fall.

It was as if time stood still and everything started moving in slow motion. I reached out and caught her in. It felt like home. She felt like home. Her small body fit perfectly in my arms. Like she was always meant to be there.

"Damn it Emmett you always did know how to scare the crap out of me." Her voice was like music to my ears and I realized just how much I missed hearing it. Bella looked up at me for the first time in ten years I was lost in their chocolate depths. Her smile faded a little as she looked at me. "You can put me down now Edward." I knew that I should put her down but I just didn't want to. Not after I finally had her in my arms again. I smiled down at her and before she could protest further I tossed her over my shoulder and twirled her around.

Bella let out an ear piercing squeal and started to laugh. I started to twirl around again but was stopped short when Jazz appeared at my side along with a tiny little pixie like girl with a scowl on her face tapping her foot at me.

"Excuse me jack ass but would you mind telling me your doing with my friend there." her voice was small but loud. For someone so tiny she was awfully demanding. I sat Bella down on the ground and she looked up at me with smirk on her face. She turned to face the pixie and laughed.

"I am fine Alice really these are my old friends Emmett" she turned back to me "and Edward Cullen." she turned back to her friend. Alice's little face scrunched up then immediately lit up. Obviously Bella had talked about us. I frowned wondering at what she might have told her. Bella turned towards Jazz and said "You must be the wonderful Jasper Whitlock." She held her hand out for him to shake. He surprised us by taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back. Bella still blushed her whole face had turned red.

"Rose said she would meet us in the cage so why don't we go ahead and make ourselves comfortable" Alice took Jazz by the arm and lead him off. Bella turned to me a smile gracing her beautiful lips she took my hand pulled me after them. Maybe life was fate was smiling on me.

A/N the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view so keep up the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

BPOV

The grand opening for the club was a smashing hit. They had only a few minor problems so far. The lay out of the club was the talk of the town thanks in big part to Angela Webber and her buzzing about it in her Chicago Tribune column.

The first floor was Alice's vision come true. A dance club for everyone including those under 21. That floor did not serve alcohol. If you wanted a drink than you would have to go to the second or third floor. But a black light scanner that looked like a metal detection machine stood at the bottom of both flights of stairs to prevent underage drinking.

The second floor was a sports bar that was filled with flat screens that were in sections that played every sport you could think of. And believe me Rose did. That was her floor. Right now she was down there dealing with a bunch of frat boys that think since they have no bracelet on they could come on up. What they did not know is that those who are over age get a stamp on them (either the hand or cheek) that shows up when they walk through the scanner. I feel bad for them. Notice how I said them did you? Well Rose will hand them their balls that's for sure.

I am standing in the middle of my floor what one might call and old fashioned nightclub. Right now I was trying to find my evil pixie of a sister otherwise known as Alice. My name is Bella Brandon. I wasn't always known as that I was born Isabella Swan in the great state of Washington in a small town called Forks but a lot of shit has happened since then.

But I digress right now I need to find alice and strangle her for making me wear these damn shoes. Four inch stilletos and I still could not see over the crowd of people here tonight. Damn it. I climbed up onto the nearest table and took a look around. Fuck we had to go on in a few minutes and I had not got my drink on yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge guy heading my way. It wasn't the first guy to try his luck tonight and unfortunately it wouldn't be the last.

"Hells Bells is that you?" he bellowed out. Well I'll be damned Emmett fucking Cullen here of all places. A large smile passed my lips as I moved towards him.

Fuck was all I thought as my feet slipped out from under me than I was falling backwards. But I didn't hit the floor instead I was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. I knew these arms they felt like home to me. But he wasn't home anymore.

"Damn it Emmitt you always did know how to scare the crap out of me."

I turned to look into the impossibly green eyes of the only man I ever loved. My smile faltered a little. He looked even better than I remembered. I so didn't deserve the smile he wore for me. "You can put me down now Edward" please don't my mind shouted. At first I thought I had said it out loud because he gave me my favorite crooked smile and my whole body shivered but before I could analyse it further he tossed me over his shoulder. I loud squell escaped me and I laughed out loud. This was the Edward I remember. He spun me around and I laughed louder.

"Excuse me jackass but would you mind telling me what your doing with my friend there?" Alice's voice rang out. Edward was a smart man and sat me down but he kept a hand on my hip to steady me. I gave him a smirk than turned to alice. I tall guy was standing beside her with his arm around her waist. By his wavy blonde hair and blue eyes this was the firefighter she had been talking about all week. He quirked his eyebrow at Edward they were his roomates and fellow firefighters alice told him to bring. Huh I always thought Edward would be a docter. He always wanted to be just like his dad Carlise.

"I'm fine Alice really these are my old friends Emmett" I turned my face up to Edward "and Edward Cullen." I turned back to look at alice she had a frown on her face but she quickly smoothed it out into her normal vibrant smile. "You must be the wonderful Jasper Whitlock." I extended my hand and was surprised when he brought my hands to his lips. My blush turned my whole face crimson.

Alice smiled brightly as she looped her arm through his as she spoke "Rose said she would meet us in the cage so why don't we go ahead and make ourselves comfortable." With that she turned and headed for our private lounge.

Alice had lovingly referred to it as the cage. It's a loft above the bar that has the offices and setting area the walls were made of glass panes with some missing to allow the music to flow freely. I turned to Edward smiling brightly because he was here for now and that was all that mattered. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me through the crowd.

I felt his breath in my ear as he leaned down and I heard him speak for the first time in way to long. His voice was like velvet as it caressed me. "Should I be scared?" he asked. I looked up at him and winked.

"You should be really scared."

**AN**

I am so sorry that it has been so long since an update so many things have happened lately. First my computer dies and it takes me forever to get a new one then my daughter gets sick finally I start writing again only to have a dear friend pass away with so much being left up in the air but now I am good to go the story is pretty much done in ,my head so I will be updating on Sundays.

Story notes There is a couple of things that I am changing in the story in the prologue Bella's school will now be in Portland and in the first chapter Edward said Jasper had it bad for a band member I have decided to play with Edward for a little bit and he will find out in a couple of chapters do not worry I will eventually go back and fix them but I do not want anyone to be confused until next time


	4. Chapter 4

An I do not own twilight the remarkable Meyer does

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV**

The feeling of Edwards hand wrapped around mine was so surreal. It was warm and an electrical pulse ran from it into mine then all the way through my body. I remember this feeling I lived for this feeling. He may disappear again when the sun rises but for now I plan on enjoying the ride.

We made our way through the crowd until we reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the cage. Demetri was talking to Alice in hushed tones when he saw me approach he glanced at our joined hands and arched his brow. I walked past him leading Edward and said over my shoulder "Their with us D. Can you send Lauren up?"

Surrounded by three walls of glass the cage was a comfortable retreat for the girls. Two butter soft leather love seats with two matching chairs where they could relax before a show. I pulled Edward over to one of the couches and sat down. Emmett sat in the nearest chair a smile plastered on his face. Alice and jasper took the other chair where she perched on his lap his arm round her waist.

"So you girls know the band or what?" Emmett said as he leaned back in his seat. I snorted at that but before I could say we were the band Alice chirped in.

"You could say that." She was being awfully invasive but for Alice it was kind of normal.

Lauren the blond hair blue eyed waitress choose that moment to arrive. After taking are drink orders (beer for the guys and cosmos for Alice and me) along with the order of Quervo with lime and salt she left quickly. As we sat there waiting for the drinks to arrive Emmett couldn't stop smiling at me.

"Just spit it out Em." I said with I sigh. I knew it was coming.

"Where have you been Belly Bean?" I hated that nickname when I was younger but now it felt like family.

Before I could say anything Lauren was back with the drinks. I liked Lauren. I couldn't always say that. We meet senior year of college she was a sophomore with an attitude. Rose almost kicked her out of the dorm because she was repeatedly past curfew but once we found out her story well she was like a little sister to us. Her father had embezzled money from his stock firm than ran off with his twenty something secretary leaving Lauren and her mom broke and homeless Lauren wanted to be a lawyer and was stripping at night to pay for it. When rose and us found out she had her dad give her a respectable job. Lauren says she is only working for us now because she owes us. When she graduates and passes the bar she will be working for him.

"Here you go anything else?" I shook my head and she asked the others before leaving. I practically downed my Cosmo in one go nervous about where to start.

I cleared my throat and started, "we moved here about a year ago before that we…"

"You better have some shots ladies because there are no hot men here tonight."

Rose interrupted as she came strutting up the stairs. She took one look at the scene before her before she moved to stand in front of Emmett "well I might have spoken to soon. Hello sexy." She purred at Emmett. Rose was Rose.

"Rose" nothing. "Rose" still nothing. "ROSE" I practically shouted. She finally turned to look at me. "The guy Alice is sitting on is the Jasper Whitlock. The one you can't stop eye fucking" I shivered "is Emmett and this is his brother Edward" I glance over at him quickly before I turn back and finish "Cullen" I see the moment Rose makes the connection she goes from undressing Emmett with her eyes to glaring at him.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" she says quietly. Too quietly.

"It's okay Rose" I move to stand Edward right beside me. She turns her death glare on him.

"How the hell is it okay B? Huh. They abandoned you we you needed them the most ..."

"Rose"

She continued as though I didn't say a word" when Charlie died..."

"Rose" Alice chimed in.

"When you were sent to that god awful group home. When you were..."

"Enough Rose" I shout at her. She stops and covers her mouth. We don't talk about_ him_ ever. "The past is just that so drop it. Now." I see Emmett out of the corner of my eye shake his head.

"She is right Bella we weren't there but we can explain"

Rose quips "explain away than. But make sure you don't cover over Edward cheating on Bella"

"What I never cheated on Bella?" Edward defends.

"What do you call having a big titted bimbo rubbing all over you New Year's Eve than? Hmm?" rose glares at him

"Who told you that?" Edward growled out. Rose points at Emmett. Emmett looks confused for a moment then says" Kelly Hanson"

"I did not touch that tramp" Edward crosses his arms and glares at his brother too.

"I was drunk when you called that night Bells we didn't know about you two." Emmett defends "I thought it was funny how the college cougar was going after E so I told you. We left the party soon after. He never touched her. I swear"

All I could do was nod. All these years I thought he had been unfaithful and it was a lie. Well damn. But still.

"That doesn't explain to me where you guys were all those years ago" Rose nods. Alice was strangely quiet and when I glanced her way tears were filling her eyes and Jasper was rubbing her back soothingly. I feel Edward tense beside me. I turn to look up at him and he nods his head toward Em than looks down at me. "I'm going to get a drink do you need one?" he asks he rubs his thumbs over my cheeks brushing the tears I didn't even know I shed away. I start to reply but was interrupted.

"Bella likes sex on the beach" Alice chirps out.

"No I think she needs a screaming orgasm" Rose throws out.

I turn to look at her and a small smile is on her lips. She knows how I felt about him and she knows how important the Cullen's were to me. If Emmett can answer the questions to her liking than maybe, just maybe, he might get lucky.

I turn back to Edward and tell him"no thank you." He leans forward and brushes his lips across my forehead then turns and leaves.

"Alright this better be good" Rose says as she sits down.

AN hides behind pillow sorry for the cliffie but what Em is about to say will take a while you'll find out where they have been all this time and maybe even what they're doing in Chicago. Edward left because this was a dark period in his life and he knows em can tell it.

I love readying stories on here and I want to bring out my characters best qualities Emmett's humor, Rose's loyalty, Alice's energy, Jasper's calmness, Edward's protectiveness, and Bella's strength, this will be a hea there will be smut lots of smut ten year's worth of smut even but I need to get some of this out of the way so the story can progress quicker


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

It has been one busy week getting my kids ready for school so I have neglected my story for that I am sorry. But I have good news I will be posting another chapter Sunday or Monday from Edwards's point of view. Well find out why he had to leave. I will also be posting Thursday Emmett telling Bella what happened. I really enjoy hearing your guy's thoughts about my story so I am pleased to give you a teaser for a story I am going to post if I get enough positive feedback.

So I'll see you at the bottom

The Road Less Traveled

It's not the destination that matters but the journey. Edward left the day after graduation but four years later he returns home. After a tragedy happens Bella along with her friends go on a journey to discover themselves. Will the road less traveled bring them together or leave them in the dust.

EXCERT

A shrill alarm startled her awake and Bella sat strait up with a ragged groan after crying on the whole plane ride from Seattle to New York someone breaking into the townhouse was a final straw. Reaching over to her night stand she pulls out the gun that Charlie had given her when they were here before because as he had put it "this is a good town Bells with thousands of good people this is for the not so good ones" holding back the sob that wanted to break free she slid the clip in an cocked the gun.

Inner Bad Girl snickered at that and Bella mentally rolled her eyes at her. She was wearing a camo corset with matching thong with an Uzi in her hands. Inner Good Girl on the other hand was dressed in a pale pink silk nightie and she had pushed up the sleep mask onto the top of her head. She was brandishing her pink furry stiletto shoes as weapons. Damn I'm spending too much time with Alice she thought as she headed out her door and downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs were her friends. Rose was holding a baseball bat, Emmett was holding a butcher knife (damn was he eating again), Jasper was carrying his guitar, while Alice was well she was looking an awful lot like Inner Good Girl except in purple and if the situation wasn't so tense she would have laughed.

Standing at the door with their back to us was a hooded figure. Jasper stepped in front of Alice and said "If I was you buddy I would turn around and raise your hands."

As the figure turned around slowly his hood fell off and we all gasped. Reaching over slowly he punched in the alarm code and noise stopped. The phone rang and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice answer it. I barley heard her tell whoever it was that it was a false alarm. My attention was focused on the man in front of me the man I had left behind in Seattle.

"Damn Bella is that a gun?" Emmett asked. I looked down and realized I still had the gun pointed with the safety off. Clicking it back on I lowered the gun. Inner Bad Girl lowered hers while Inner Good Girl tossed her shoes under the bed. I focused my eyes back up and directly into his emerald green ones.

"What are you ...Edward why are you here?" I said softly although the quiet of the night it was as if I had shouted it. He took a step away from the door never taking his eyes from mine.

"I came for you." His voice was like velvet. Inner Good Girl swooned. Inner Bad Girl barely caught her. He started walking towards me. "I came ten thousand miles because I couldn't wait one more day to say I love you Isabella Marie Swan." Inner Bad girl fainted. He was right in front of me now. He cupped my cheeks and whispered "I'm in love with you Bella." He leaned in and kissed me.

AN so tell me what you thank till latter


End file.
